The Joker
The Joker is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is arguably DC's most well known antagonist. With The Joker's reputation for unmatched sadism and maniacal homicidal tendencies, his counterpart in the crossover game is Kano. About The Joker ''MK vs. DC'' The Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum and fled into Gotham until he was confronted and defeated by Batman. However, when Batman was distracted fighting Liu Kang, The Joker escaped. As he was running, he encountered Scorpion, who defeated the Joker in combat. Lex Luthor recruited the Joker with Catwoman and Deathstroke and his team of villains. Luthor dispatched Joker to find the teleportal that would send them back to Apokolips along with Deathstroke. They meet Sonya Blade and Kano and fought,The Joker took on Sonya while Deathstroke took on Kano. The Joker defeats Sonya and pushes Deathstroke aside and takes on Kano himself and defeats him too. The Kombat Rage gets to him and he betrays Deathstroke, defeating him too. He takes on his old archnemesis Batman, defeating him as well before he is tased by the Dark Knight while celebrating his victory. In the final battle between the DC universe heroes and The Mortal Kombat warriors, the Joker fights against Kano. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled "Clown Prince of Crime" has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch-nemesis, Batman." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Although The Joker is a human man with no particular enhancements, natural or otherwise, his lack of sanity and rationality have often been a fatal weapon for his victims: he is unencumbered by rational thought and is therefore extraordinarily creative, vindictive and sadistic. This has translated to his many schemes over the years, as well as in his hand-to-hand combat style. Although Joker prefers to have henchmen do the "dirty work" for him, having a resourceful nemesis like Batman has forced Joker to be able to fight hand-to-hand in situations that force him to. Sometimes using weapons that play off his clownish appearance, he also makes use of stabbing weapons and firearms, and always attempts to use his methods of killing in ways that he finds ironic and humorous. Signature moves *'Joker's Wild:' Joker throws a playing card lined with steel at the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Sinister Heels:' Joker grabs the opponent and kicks them repeatedly with the back of his foot.(MKvsDCU) * Put It There Pal!: Joker counters an opponent's attack by grabbing their hand and shocking them with his electric joybuzzer. He then laughs giddily and dances in a circle. (MKvsDCU) *'Bombs Away:' Joker throws a bomb with a smiley face on it that bounces up and down before exploding. He can throw the bomb at close and long range. (MKvsDCU) *'Magic Trick:' Joker is enveloped in a cloud of green smoke. Any button which is pressed in this brief state will produce a different attack. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Stomp:' Joker does a flying jump kick. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Slide:' Joker does a sliding kick across the ground. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Bomb:' Joker appears from the mist with a bomb in his hand. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Pistol Whip:' Joker smacks the opponent with pistol. (MKvsDCU) *'The Funnyman:' Joker laughs as he dances in a circle causing his rage meter to fill. (MKvsDCU) *'Punching Bag:' Joker pulls out an extend-o boxing glove and fires it, stretching over half the field. It is possible to strike the opponent twice with this technique, as pulling out the glove will cause damage to the opponent if they are close enough before the Joker extends the glove for the actual strike. (MKvsDCU) Fatalities *'The Killing Joke:' Joker takes out a gun and shoots it, but instead of a bullet, some confetti and a flag with the word "Bang" on it pop out of the barrel. He drops it and starts to laugh. Then he pulls out a real gun and shoots the opponent in the head, killing them. In the North American version, this fatality is edited so that the camera zooms in on Joker as he delivers the fatal shot, cutting the victim out of the frame. (MKvsDCU) *'Card Trick:' Joker takes out 4 cards and throws 3 at the opponent's body. Then he throws the last one to the opponent's head, which knocks them to the floor, dead. (MKvsDCU) Endings * MK vs DCU: "As the worlds separated, the Joker discovered he had retained his new powers. With them he soon controlled all of Gotham, proclaiming himself "Mayor Joker". Under his rule, the city devolved into chaos. He now holds a tournament in which "contestants" are forced to fight to the death for his amusement. The winner will face off against the Joker himself." Trivia * The Joker is one of the two only fighters in the MK vs. DC Universe game that laugh when under the influence of rage. The other is Catwoman. * Joker is also the only fighter to hit the opponent AFTER they are down. He does this by stomping on their groin. This cannot be prevented, and always happens when a fatality is not performed. * His Fatality, the Killing Joke, is named after the oneshot comic showcasing a psychological battle between him and his archnemesis, Batman, whilst detailing pieces of his life before turning into the Joker. * In NTSC regions, The Joker's first Fatality, The Killing Joke, was mildly censored to keep with the Teen rating. However, in PAL regions, the Fatality is shown in full, including the death of his opponent. * Joker's ending has him turning into the DC Universe's equivalent of Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn. * In the DC Storyline, The Joker references Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. After hearing the news of Dark Kahn, he looks up and the sky, and yells "KAHN" similar to Captain Kirk. * In Mortal Kombat (2011), Shang Tsung uses an edited and more gruesome version of The Killing Joke Fatality. Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe